


Bubble Bath

by Paintbrushyy_Ducky98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bubble Bath, Fluff, Little bit of sex, M/M, Sexy, They're such dorks, as always, bubble fight, but Iwaizumi appologizes, but adorable dorks, but nothing mayjor, i love you's said, iwaizumi being cute, iwaoi - Freeform, oikawa and iwaizumi take a bath, oikawa being a tease, they had a little argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98/pseuds/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98
Summary: Sometimes all you need is a relaxing bubble bath to soak away the day's stress, as well as a few other things.





	

The water spreads and heats Oikawa’s skin, wiping away the stress of practice, of trying to perfect his serve, of the coach shouting at him to push harder. He feels the muscles in his back loosen and relax, his body falling limp as he sinks deeper into the tub. The bathroom door creaks open and the lavender scent wafts up from the water’s surface as a breeze makes its way past. Iwaizumi’s standing against the doorframe, a towel wrapped around his waist, and bottle of lavender soap in his hand. 

“May I join you?” He asks toddling the bottle.

Oikawa smiles and answers with his blush, sinking deeper until the waters just under his nose. Iwaizumi stands by the tub and pours in more soap until the bubbles are mountains sitting on the water’s surface. He drops his towel and steps into the tub sitting across from Oikawa. The tub almost isn’t big enough for the both of them, they both have to hold their knees to their chests at first until they situate their limbs. Oikawa stretches his legs out, grazing the side of Iwaizumi’s thigh, his toes wiggling against his skin. Iwaizumi pulls and fiddles them with his fingers, stroking Oikawa’s shins. Iwaizumi’s legs are at Oikawa’s side, nudging him in the side, but he ignores them. 

“I’m sorry I yelled at you.” Iwaizumi says, stopping his movement and staring straight ahead. Oikawa only meets his gaze after the silence plucks at his anxiety. 

“This new coach, he just, gets to me.” Oikawa tosses his bangs out his eyes, their dampness pulling them further into his eyes. 

“But, that doesn’t give me a right to yell at you, I know how hard you try and I need to remember that everyone’s under immense stress. I should have been more considerate. I’m sorry.” His eyes are droopy, the exhaustion of their silence weighing on his mind and heart, appearing in his eyes as if he’s in pain and deprived. Oikawa sinks further under the water until he’s completely submerged until it muffles the outside world and his heartbeat pulsates in his ears, his knees bending and surfacing. He slipped up and served the ball too far too many times. None of them are use to this coaches incessant yelling, it’s hard to mesh with the others, and... it’s useless to complain. They’re all stressed. Air becomes a necessity and Oikawa breaks the surface with a slight gasp. 

“Apology accepted.” Oikawa says, looking at Iwaizumi through the landscape of their bubble bath. He slowly sits up, as the silence grows still, hanging in the air like a ghost. Oikawa wiggles his toes, nudging Iwaizumi’s butt finding his fingers. His mouth turns up at one corner, the anxiety, the tension in his heart dissipating with the evaporation of the steam rising. 

“What?” Iwaizumi asks, touching Oikawa’s toes with the tips of his fingers. 

“Touch my legs again.” Oikawa says, wiggling his toes again. 

“What, like this?” Iwaizumi slides the palms of his hands up Oikawa’s shins and rests on his knees. 

“Ehhh,” Oikawa says, teasing him. Iwaizumi smirks, enjoying the tease. 

“Or like this?” His hand moves past his knee and slides around to cup his outer thigh, Iwaizumi’s entire body moving closer, pushing Oikawa further under water. Iwaizumi’s leaning over him the bubbles parting for their bodies, collecting at the sides. Oikawa smirks. 

“Perfect.” He says and before Iwaizumi can move any further or closer, he scoops up a handful of bubbles and floofs them into Iwaizumi’s face. Iwaizumi gasps, leaning back, releasing Oikawa. Oikawa laughs sitting up straight crossing his legs underneath him. Iwaizumi wipes the bubbles from his face and glares at Oikawa, who's still giggling, hair sticking to the sides of his face. Iwaizumi cups the water around him and splashes it onto Oikawa, the bubbles sticking in his hair. Oikawa sits with his mouth open, hair swimming in front of his closed eyes. They start piling bubbles onto each other, smothering their faces and hair with it. Shoving each other’s arms out of the way in an effort to avoid the attacks. Oikawa receives most of the attacks, trying to shield himself from the bubbles and water. He scoots backwards but loses traction on the base of the tub and slips under the water pulling Iwaizumi with him. They breach, gasping and coughing on the water, laughing at their tumble. Their limbs are tangled together, and the tub has little water left from all the splashing. Iwaizumi leans over Oikawa in the foot deep water, snickering. He opens his eyes and calms his laughter staring down at Oikawa lying on the bottom of the tub, the water rising up to the corners of his eyes. 

“You're hair looks pretty, in the water, like it’s alive and dancing.” Iwaizumi says, running his fingers through it, feeling it’s weightlessness. He runs his hand over and around Oikawa’s cheek, rubbing his thumb over his bottom lip. The air felt heavy in their lungs, when they inhaled each other’s scent, it made their bodies heavier, and fall closer. Iwaizumi’s lips pressed firmly against Oikawa’s at first, but then began to move, letting his tongue slide past his lips. Iwaizumi’s hands find their way under the water, supporting Oikawa’s lower back, pressing their bodies even closer. Oikawa begins to move upward, sitting up in the tub. Iwaizumi pushes forward cornering Oikawa. Oikawa moves his head in time with his lips, his fingers scraping at Iwaizumi’s back. Iwaizumi presses a palm to the wall behind Oikawa, they keep moving, their limbs bumping and bruising one another in their confined space. Oikawa’s head hits the wall, Iwaizumi reaches up for support, and the shower turns on. They gasp at the sudden cold water. 

“Shit,” Iwaizumi says, pulling away from the kiss and turning off the water. He had pulled the handle by accident. He looks back down at Oikawa, their faces close enough to breathe each other’s air. Their cheeks are flushed, the heat between them continuing to build. 

“We should probably shower, anyway.” Oikawa says. Iwaizumi looks out the small window by the bathroom sink, at the darkness that’s spread over the neighborhood. 

“I guess it is pretty late.” He says. Oikawa watches him as he says this. At the sleek curve of his jaw line, that flows down his neck, into his collarbone and chest. He reaches out and cups the back of Iwaizumi’s neck, calling his attention back to him. He kisses him slowly, this time, listening to the sound of their hearts resonating. The kiss ends when he needs to breathe, the sound of their lips parting echoing in the space between them. 

“I love you.” Oikawa says. Iwaizumi opens his eyes slowly, lets the heat spread across his chest as his heart thumps violently in his chest. 

“I love you too.” He says. And pecks Oikawa’s lips quickly before sitting back. 

**Author's Note:**

> http://paintbrushyy.tumblr.com/


End file.
